pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctors' Office Disaster
Synopsis Dragonet is in the middle of her appointment when an earthquake strikes, knocking everyone out. Transcript Dragonet was sitting in the exam room with the doctor while Elizabeth was in the waiting room. Normally, she preferred Elizabeth to be in with her the whole time, but today she wanted to be in there by herself. Amy: So, how are you today? Dragonet: Uh, okay. But my anxiety is still really bad. My babies have been driving me crazy today. Amy: Babies are a lot of work, I tell you. A lot of my patients complain about their babies, but I can't name them. Sakura: Can I listen to your heart real quick? Dragonet: Okay, but it makes me feel a little vulnerable. She trembled in anxiety while Sakura used a stethoscope to listen to her heart. The white fish ran her fin over her head to calm her down. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Dragonet: Guys, what's happening?! Before Amy could answer, Dragonet was knocked out. Elizabeth, meanwhile, had gotten out and was worrying about her. Elizabeth (Yelling): Dragonet! Where are you?! Are you okay?! The poor girl started to cry, worried about her precious little fish. Rotom and Phione hugged her. Elizabeth: But what if she gets hurt?! She was in the middle of a checkup! Carrot Cake: Elizabeth, where's Mommy? Is she okay? Elizabeth: I hope she's okay. The 6 babies were crying and worried about their mom. They were supposed to be sleeping curled up against her body in Elizabeth's bed right now, not crying after an earthquake. Sugar: But what about Pay me? The mean blood stealer? Elizabeth: You're too young to understand. Lickypop: Ewizabeth, is Mrs Dwagonet okay? She grabbed her Pokémon and ran home, crying. At home, Pudding and Carrot Cake huddled against each other for comfort. They felt very afraid without their mom's comforting hug to reassure them. Carrot Cake: Sissy, do you think Mommy is dead? Pudding: Maybe she got smashed in the earthquake. Suddenly, they both felt two fins hugging them. It was Dragonet. Both: Mommy! Spedo was with them. Dragonet: I have to go back and finish my appointment now. I'll be back in a little bit. Pudding: No! Don't go, Mommy! Please don't go! Pudding started to cry, worried that her mom would be hurt if she left. Spedo: She has to. They have to make sure her viral load isn't too high and that she's healthy. Pudding: But they do all this stuff to her and poke her and prod her and look at her and stab her. *Sniff* Spedo hugged her and her twin sister. It didn't feel the same as their mommy, but still calmed them down. Carrot Cake: They hurt her and force her to go without giving her a choice. Mozzamazel: Carrot Cake. If they gave her a choice, she wouldn't go and they wouldn't know if she's fine or not. Forcing her to go is for her own good. Pasdawg: She's right, it's something that has to be done. If you had an incurable disease, wouldn't your mommy make you go to the doctor to monitor it? Carrot Cake (Crying): Yes. But even thinking about what they do to her is scary. What if they hurt her? Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes